leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-12049719-20140926141748
For a jungle Sion build, maybe: Spirit of the Ancient Golem, Atma's Impaler, Boots of Mobility+Furor, Randuin's Omen, Blade of the Ruined King, Ravenous Hydra. SotAG provides 25% bonus health, which has great synergy with his W's passive (Note: Health gained through kills is considered /bonus/ health) For each jungle clear Sion does, he gains 48 health from the large neutral monsters (assuming the big wolf, wraiths, wight and golems are considered large monsters) and 20 health from the smaller monsters. For a total of 68 health, which is just about 12 health away from a Doran's shield. But remember, it's free. if Sion gains about 340 bonus health from W (which is equivalent to 5 jungle clears) and 200 bonus health from the item itself, you get another bonus 135 health with the help of SotAG. Then Atma's Impaler. I know people find this item a bit iffy. But Sion can probably abuse the passive with his theoretical infinite scaling health. Let's say Sion is level 7 and has 1131 health, plus 340 bonus health from his passive, 200 health from SotAG and 135 from its Unique Passive, you get a total of 1806 health. And from that, you get free 27 AD from Atma's, which is more AD than a Pickaxe. If Sion farms a lot (which is now significantly easier, and will only get easier when he gets a Hydra), he'll be getting a lot of health and AD. Now for boots. I think Boots of Mobility is the best for jungle Sion. Once he hits level 6, provided that no minions or champions are in the way, he can rush over to another lane with so much speed with his ultimate. I think you should only get these once you hit level 6, because your ganks pre-6 aren't gonna be the best, unless you're ganking a lane which is set up for you. I chose Furor for the enchantments because as of now, Sion has a bit of trouble sticking to his target, even with his passive. Having a mini Tri-Force passive should help you chase better. More defense. I chose Randuin's because if you choose other enchantments for your boots (like Homeguard, most likely), this item's active will be a great way to chase down your target. Plus, more health means more damage and tankiness. And armor too. Now, for offense. I think Ravenous Hydra and BotRK are the best candidates for Sion. Hydra provides waveclear, a nice chunk of AD, and lifesteal. BotRK provides AD, lifesteal, attack speed and another powerful chasin tool. In the even that Sion dies, Sion can chase down his opponents with ease with the help of these items. Plus, BotRK's 8% current health bonus physical damage passive synergizes well with Sion's 10% max health bonus physical damage on his passive. Late Game: 2275 base health + 200 SotAG health + 500 Randuin's health + 500 W passive health (assuming) + 300 SotAG Unique Passive health= 3775 maximum health. 113 base AD + 25 AD from BotRK + 75 from Hydra + 57 from Atma's passive= 270 total AD. Add runes and masteries and other stats. Of course, final build would depend on the enemy team's comp. Now, I'm just basing this build off on his current state in the PBE and is only theoretical. Might not be the best build. But these are just my thoughts and how I would build him. as a jungler. Comments and suggestions are welcome. EDIT: My bad. Base health and AD is based on pre-rework Sion. So the math I did is probably inaccurate, but should give you and idea.